Do you love the darkness
by MangaPete
Summary: Now the final time has come to an end in this fanfiction, about Allen, Lenalee, and the noahs, the fight has come for the exocist and noahs, and will Allen remember that night with Lenalee? or will he be the host for the meaby new mellenium earl, 14th
1. Chapter 1

_**Do you love the darkness**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**does the nightmare ever end?**_

Well hello xD

here is my second fanfiction

again with -man xD

"NOOO!!! NOT MY LENALEE-CHAN!!! LET ME GO REEVER!!!"__ Komui screamed like he was going to die with a waterfall in his eyes,

Reever did all he could to hold Komui back from Allen and Lenalee that stood in front of them.

"WHY MY CUTE LENALEE-CHAN!!!" Komui still screamed

Lenalee just sighed at her still very protective brother that never seemed to change while Allen just sent a, well it looked like a smile?

This was the day Lenalee should be in the asian branch and work for some time, but she seemed fine with it.

Actually it could be a nice chance to get some time outside from her brother, just for a while.

She was actually in a good mod today, she smiled to everyone, more like she used to. The reason could might be the white haired boy with her side, Allen Walker.

It was only a month back that when they had...

Lenalee shook her head while a slight blush began to adorn her cheeks. She tried to look at Allen, but she just smiled a little bit. His face, his body was not like a boy anymore, no he had become a man, oh well a very hungry man

Allen looked at her and smiled.

they just looked at each other now, just standing there with no words, but they seemed to know what the other was thinking, that night their relationship started.

"PAY ATTENTION TO ME!!!" Komui sreamed so both Allen and Lenalee got a shock and looked at him – they were both blushing

"It...it's not as you think brother!" Lenalee said fast

…......

"What is not as I think?" komui said

Silence

"No...Nothing...Allen come lets go" Lenalee said and grabbed Allens arm - pulling him with her out of the room, leaving komui and Reever standing alone with confusion in their eyes.

"What was that about?"

Allen just fell how Lenalee pulled him with her, actually kinda violently, but he somehow understood her eager.

They had a secret relationship. They didn't knew what others would think about them. was it wrong?

But why was they in a hurry? Komui didn't seem to understand what they meant before when they told him that Lenalee had to move to the Asian branch for a couple of month... So why was Lenalee in a hurry?

They passed the stairs and crossed the dinner room where a lot of people discovered them in their hurry. But didn't seemed to care. Allen and Lenalee was together often so it wasn't new to them.

"Oi Lenalee! Allen-San!"

Lenalee stopped at a second and saw that Lavi was sending them a hint.

"Yo whats up! Wanna eat some lunch with..."

"Not now Lavi, maybe later" Lenalee said and began to pull Allen again

"Oh! Lunch sounds nice..." but he didn't finish the words... but he was hungry, well he was always hungry,

He apologized to Lavi and as fast as Lenalee was they were out of his sight in no time.

It seemed to that Lenalee was in a hurry, but why? Allen was a little confused.

She began to go faster when it seemed to that she found what she was looking for, it was her room, did she forget something?

But why so fast and why should Allen come too?

She entered the door, opened it, and closed it within 10 second.

Allen tried to breath, from all the running.

"Lenalee... why in such a hurry?" Allen Said

He looked at her, and she was smiling like that night they had...

He now fellt when he was almost pushed in to the wall and felt a kiss on his lips from Lenalee,

Soft and sweet

The kiss felt like, yeah, a kiss but it was different, he felt happy, really happy

Lenalee broke the kiss and smiled

"Why is it always me that have to start this?" she laughed

Now Allen understood, Lenalee wanted them to be alone... to be alone while they still had the needed time to.

He laughed softly and showed her a little smile

"Oh you will see" Allen said and held her close, forcefully shifting places with her, now with Lenalee at the wall and Allen kissing her

The felling kissing her was amazing, he kissed her at her lips and neck, so sweet and soft. Her body, he wanted more from it, just like that night, he wanted her right here and right now

More kisses to her lips and neck, and he began to lift her up and grab her legs, he held her close to him, feeling her heartbeat at his chest.

He looked her in the eyes, her beautiful purple eyes, holding her against him. She nodded to him, Allen understood what she meant.

He made them into one and with gentle movements he began to move against her

She grabbed at his back, and she held him tight to her, while she gasped, not loud, but just so Allen was the only one to hear it.

He began to kiss her on the lips and she replied it and continued the moves, it was just like that night.

They stopped for a second still kissing, and Allen began to let Lenalee down, she was shaking a little but she was fine, they both gasped, and smiling at each other

"Well... that was"

"Yeah it was"

they both said

They gave each other a kiss and began to move towards the door, Allen opened for Lenalee, she nodded and took a step out of the door and Allen followed her out and closed the door behind him.

"Lenalee lee, the Asian headbranch has arrived, come to the gate and meet them there" the speaker said loud,

Lenalee looked at Allen.

"I will be back in 4 months, wait for me" Lenalee said

Allen touched her cheek and with a smile he said

"I will wait, even if it is forever"

What happens next?

You will see xD


	2. Chapter 2

_**Do you love the darkness**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Does the nightmare ever end? (part 2: the ever ending dream of the silent boy)**_

"Where...am i?"

Lenalee was just sitting there in the dark silent place, a place she couldnt remember she had seen before.

There where only darkness, she tried to see something but nothing was there

she began to be a little scared, the darkness all over the place, even the floor belov her

"Are you looking for the darkness little lady?"

Lenalee turned around to look who has talking to her, a female voice? But who...

"Where are you?..." Lenalee said "Who are you"

only the silent and dark place repeat her question, nothing

but now... she head a smal little girl laght, Lenalee couldnt take it anymore, the darkness and the girl she couldnt see? Was too much,

"Oh my! Dont be frignedt my little lady love" the voice said

And with a blink a little light showed up ind front of Lenalee, but wait... it was a mirror that had turned the light on, the mirror was shining with a warm light

Next to it a girl stod with an unbrella, her long red hair down her shoulders in a beautyful dress and showed a little to much skind in Lenalees view. She just smiled to her like a little girl smiling to ther parents.

Why is she caling me a little lady when she was like that? Oh well she had a grown up body and all that but her personality was like a little girl.

Her eyes so red... who was she? Frind or foe?

"That might be frind" the girl said with a smile

Lenalee was just looking at her with wondering eyes

How dit she know what i was thinking? Is she an Noah?

"No no! Silly girl! Gursh! All of you exocists is just like: oh no! She can read minds! She is so cute! She has to be a noah! Why always?" the girl said and made a kinda weird angry face at lenalee, when kids are angry at ther parents,

"Well... um, Sorry i geass" Lenalee said

"Nonsens my lady love! Dont be sorry" and then she walked over to Lenalee and made her stand up, take her arm and pull her up.

That girl seemed to by crasy, why was she like that? And why was she here

"Im gonna ask you agian, do you seek the darkness?" the girl said

"Tell me who you are...mumpf!" and Lenalees words was stopped by the girls finger on her lips trying to let her stop talking.

"Do you even know what the darkness is?"

The darkness? They stood right now in complent darkness excluded the shining light in the mirror, what was she talking about?

"Sigh... you dont really now what the darkness is right?"

Lenalee was just looking in her eyes,

"Then you dont know if you love the darkness right?"

The girl seemed to be a little sad right now, her smile was faiting and showed a grown up face.

"What do you mean...?" Lenalee said

The girl dit not anser her but pointet at the mirror, like she was going to show her something. Lenalee began to be worried, love the darkness? Was that a code or something?

She walked with slowly moves over to the mirror that began to be shining with what looks like meomories, a little boys meomories

Lenalee was now right at the mirror looking, looking at a past of a little boy. A boy she think see know

Seeing the boy said yes to the mellenium earl, that little boy that had lost his fameliy, was going to make the Akuma of his father,

"Who is it?" Lenalee said, but the anser came qukley when the boy screamed

"MANA!!!"

With big terrorfrignent eyes she said

"allen...kun"

The girl next to her gave her a smale nick, a sad nick

"Or the name that was giving to him that day, 14th the noah that became a legend" The girl said

Seeing Allen scream, all the blood he spildt, and killing Mana, it was too much. She had the feeling of throw up. So she qukley looked the other way. Looking the girls eyes that seemed to understand her.

"Do you love the darkness?"

"What?..." Lenalee began to show tears ind her eyes

"Do you love 14th?"

Lenalee couldent hold it bag, and she raised her hand and slaped her,

"How dare you say that! I love..."

"You love who?"

"Allen..."

"Walker...the host for the meaby new mellenium earl, 14th"

Lenalee was confused, Allen wasent evil, wasent he?

The girl seemed to understand, and gave her a little smile

"Is the darkness...Allen-kun?" Lenalee said.

Silence

"Yes"

"So your asking me about if i love Allen?"

"Yes thats right"

"Yes, i love him"

Now the girl seemed to be glad again after hearing what Lenalee said, bringing a big smile

"im glad to hear... so meaby the darkness dont have to take the world intro the world of evil and fear..."

"What do you mean?"

She just smiled at Lenalee

"My name is..."

Just at a second The brightness shined the hole place up in a blow, from no were,

Lenalee saw the girl began to desapiar in the light, but before that, the girl said the finnising line

"Innocence...my name is Innocence"

"Lenalee?...Lenalee wake up"

She opened her eyes slowly and saw the finders trying to wake her up, looking out of the window and saw they where moveing, oh yeah that was right, they where on a trip on the traine. Back to the asia branch. From a mission that maked Lenalee so tired that she might had fall intro a deep sleep,

"I was sleeping right?"

"Lenalee-san, you began to cry so we thoght that you might had a nightmare or something" the finders said

Lenalee was looking at them with still sleepy eyes, she was dreaming alright but it seemed so real? And that girls name... was Innocence? Like the innocence she and all the exocists had?

"Oh he is just the cutest boy" one of the finders said.

Lenalee was just looking at them, she actually forget a little of what she was thinking about for a minute,

"Who are you talking about?" Lenalee said

"Oh sorry Lenalee-san, i was just showing the other finders a picture of my new born child, wanna see?"

"Yeah i like too!"

The finder gave her a picture in the hand and she saw a beautyful woman with are new born child in her hands, smiling to the camera. Down at the picture there stood

We miss you

"They are beautyful both of them" Lenalee said and returned the picture back to the finder with a smile.

"Thank you so much Lenalee-san"

She still smiled to them

Having a baby, she actually dident think about it so much but now she had the thought, of getting a baby, yeah it would be to soon but to get a baby with the one she loved, might be... yeah the greatest day,

"Lenalee-san... why are your head all red?" one of the finders said

Lenalee noticed than her face began to fell warm and red...

"Oh Oh! Nothing! Not at all!"

The finders seemed to see what Lenalee was thinking so they began to laght and made Lenalee make a big smile

yeah she wanted to have kids, with her loved one. Allen-kun

One day they should have kids

Lenalee was going to close her eyes, hoppeing that she dreamed about her and Allen being taking a picture of them and ther new born baby

Soo this was chapter 2 xD

hope that you have enjoyed this chapter

what happens next you will see xD


	3. Chapter 3

**Do you love the darkness**

**chapter 3**

**The smiling boy and the truth beyond the mirror**

"Allen it is your turn" Lavi said on the other side of the table,

right now they where in a chess fight, but Allen dident seem to enjoy the game as Lavi did.

Meaby it just becuase of that he couldent concentrad, Allen was thinking of something.

Her beautyful hair at the white sheets, her body clinging to him, the feeling of love, her red lips against his, the smell of floowers. He was thinking of Lenalee, about that night there life changed. The night when they became lovers

"Oi! Allen it is your turn!" Lavi screamed and looked like one who would not lose the game.

Allen looked at him now,

"Wh...what" Allen said

"Sigh... Allen whats up with you? Your not agting like youself a couple of days"

Lavi began to look worried, and pensive

"Hmm you where like that since Lenalee was going to the asia branch"

"No! Nothing! Really hahahaha..."

…...

They where both in silence now,

Could it be that Lavi began to know the realitionship between allen and lenalee?

What if he know? Would he understand and let them keep that secret from the order?

And what would the order do to them if they knew that they where in a realitonship and had been in the same bed?

…...

"Allen?" Lavi said

Allen look surpriced at Lavi when his voice was confused and said his name

"Wha..what Lavi?"

Lavi began to point at his left eye

"Why are your eye all black? Its different from your eye activates when akumas are around, its just all black"

Allen looked confused at him and begin to feel his eye gently with his hand, but... it was not activated or eneything. And it dident hurt. What was Lavi talking about?

"Allen are you alright?" Lavi said but before Allen could anser Link showed op in his white uniform right before the table,

"Lin...Link?" Allen said

Link just stared at him with his cold eyes,

"Walker, i see that your eye is black, dit you activated it?" Link said

"No Link! I dont know why it just..."

"Does it hurt at eany ways?"

"No! And i..."

Link throwed somthing to Allen and he grabbed it, it was an white eyepacth.

"Why are you giving me an eyepacth?" Allen said

Link just stared at Allen.

"Just take it on, and if it begins to hurt or something try to find me and we will see what it is" Link said and began to walk away, of the cantine.

They where left behind in silence,

"What was that all about?..." Lavi said but saw that Allen was begining to leave the table and stood op.

"Where are you going!"

Allen put on the eyepatch and looked at Lavi and showed a friendly smile

"Thanks for the game Lavi; I will have to go to the restroom" Allen said

"Well if you have to do it its okay with me" Lavi said and give him a smile back

Allen turned away and begin to walk out of the cantine, yes he was going to the restroom but he only thing he would do is to look in a mirror, to look what Lavi and Link had seen, his black eye.

What was wrong with his eye, it wasent activated or eanything, no akumas where around,

"Allen...walker"

Allen heard the voice that he known to much, the voice that had hunted him since the day he could control the ark. The noah that had betrayed his kind, 14th

He began to run now to the restroom, his head began to hurt, like it was on fire, what was going on!

It hurted so badly, so he sprint all the way op at the stairs, and saw the door open it and almost jumped in, he began to feel dizzy, meaby it was becuase that he dit run to fast,

He walked over to the tap and let the cold water floow, let some of it floow ind his hand and splaysed some of the cold water in his head, and splaysed some more and more and more... he felt even more dizzy now,

He stopped when he looked at his hand

"Blood?"

Why is he bleeding? Where is it coming from?

He tried to control his gentle temper, but he couldent, he was scared, really scared

"Allen..."

The voice was there agian but it... was not like the ghost sound the voice had, it was more like... a young man

He looked op at the mirror and saw...nothing?

But Allen always see the ghostly person next to him? But he wasent there?

"Argh!" Allen felt the pain in the eye the eyepatch was on, an incredible pain. Like someone was trying to take his eye out with violent hands.

He almost throw the eyepatch of and throwed it in the mirror and there he was, Allen was not standing there alone. He saw the person that talked to him in his mind.

A boy with only white clothets, just like when Allen was in crown clown mode, his dark hair was curly and half long to his eyes. He smiled at him

Allen had never seen him before, but he dit know who he was

"14th" Allen said with his one hand touching his left eye, and he saw that Lavi and Link was right. It was all black

The boy smiled at him even more, a gentle smile, but Allen dit know that he couldet trust that man in the mirror, he was an noah

"Oh it had finally be begun" 14th said

"What had?" Allen said, he had a wierd feeling talking to noone, only his mind

"The tranform of course, the tranform of an noah"

Allen looked shooked in the mirror

He was turning in to a noah?

"Look at your head boy"

Allen begin to saw where the blood was coming from, it had stoped and showed some crosses at his forehead, the crosses that the noahs had

allen looked with shooked eyes what he was begining to turn i to.

"Why are you doing this!" Allen screamed in the mirror

The 14th only showed a big smile.

"becourse that you are the one i only can live in, you are the only host that i can have"

…...

"dont be scared boy, we are gonna be the most powerful..."

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!!!"

14th showed now a wondering smile

"IM THE ONLY ONE THAT CONTROL MY BODDY YOU BAKA NOAH!!!"

Allen just ignored the 14th confused eye. He was not going to give him his boddy so easyly. But the 14th smiled

"tsk tsk, boy are you saing that to that person that had taked care of you and rised you?" the 14th said with a big insane smile

Allen looked at him, what was he talking about now...

…..

No it couldent be... no..

Allen just saw the flashback of his father, that clown that he walked with when he was little. The man he loved most

"Mana..." Allen said with big wondering eyes

"Walker!"

a voice break the conversasion of the 14th and Allen, and he looked over from be place the voice came from. It was Link that stod in the opening of the door. With Kanda?

"Oh Link, um are you going to the restroom to?" Allen said and know it was a wierd qustion, but now he wasent on his full mode, he had just talked to the 14th that meaby said he was... Mana

Allen looked at Link that took gentle steps towards him, with Kanda right behind him, ready to pull mugen

"Link? What is going on?" Allen said

Link just grabbed hard on Allen shoulder and put some sort of papaer on his chest. Just like when they dit when Cross telled Allen about he was the 14th host

looking wied at Link Allen tried to talk to him, but the only anser link said was

"Allen Walker, you are under arrest for planing terror to the black order"

Sooo that was chapter 3 xD

hoped that you enjoyed xD

what happens next you will see xD


	4. Chapter 4

**Do you love the darkness**

**Chapter 4**

**Welcome Home ( The Boy who let the darkness in)**

Hello out there xD

thanks for the reviews, im happy that you wanted to read the story

And sorry for my bad english, but I'm getting a little better time by time

So enjoy this chapter xD

"Link! Link! Let me out of here! LINK!"

Allen knocked harder and harder against the black door what seems to be untouchable, like a little barrier that procectet the door.

Allen stood in a sell, all black with hard rock's at the ground and the wall's, the only light shining in the room was from a little window high up at the wall behind Allen

"Why are you doind this! Link danm it!"

Allen tried all he could to get Link's attention, but it seemed to that it dident work.

What was going on? Why did Link arrested him? He did know that if he turned intro the 14th the order had the right to arrest him. But he was not going to turn intro 14th now? Was he...?

He began to drop it and sat down at the pitch black ground under him, and it was cold, as it was ice he sat on

He was feeling dizzy, his head hurt badly, as if it burned,

He took up his hand and put it at his forehead, trying to feel if the cross'es still where there, he dident now, he could not feel them but he did know they where there,

He began to feel he was going to throw up, and more and more like he was going to be blind, the darkness in the room was almost the only light he could see.

"Lena...lee..."

Did she know he was in a sell? Would he ever see her again?

Would she even be with him enymore?

"Allen-kun..." a voice it the room said

"Allen-kun..."

Allen began to look around in the complied darkness, he know that voice... it was... Lenalee's?

"lenalee...?" Allen said and looked around, but the room was so dark that it make no sence.

"Allen-kun..."

…....

"Sir! I had arrested Walker, the musician, just as you said" Link said in front of a long table where a lot of people sat on, Louvelier Malcom was in front of the other end of the table.

He showed a big smile

"Excelient Link" he said

From his other side, Komui olmost jumped up of his chair and slammed his hand at the table, actully all the headchif's from the black order was there.

"What is going on here!?! why did you arrest Allen-kun!!" Komui olmost screamed with an angry face

Louvelier looked at him with a face so cold that self Komui began to freeze.

"You want to know right? Komui Lee?" he said

Komui nicked

Louvelier began to stood up

"As all of you know, the excosist Allen Walker is the host for our enemy, The Noah's, is the 14th . And as you know, we all have an order that say's that if Walker turns intro 14th we have the right to arrest him, even kill Walker"

"Are you going to kill Allen-kun!?!" Komui said

Louvelier looked at him and showed a big insane smile,

"No not just yet, now that we have an Noah in our hand's, we can start project Siren"

All of the headchief's looked at Louvelier with confused eye's

"What is project siren?" they all said

"We are gonna test on Allen Walker how to kill a noah permently"

….....

Allen looked with big eye's at the person in the room in front of him

She had blood all over her, her cloht's hang and was dirty, looking at him with dead eye's

"Allen-kun..." She said

"Lena...lee..."

He took his hand from his head and tried to reach her, but she took some step's back from him

"Why did you do this to me......?" She said

Allen was confused, what was she talking about? Did he do this to her?

"What did i do?"

Silence

"You killed me......"

And when she said that she disappeared from the room,

Meaby it was just in his mind, he felt that everything was in his mind now, was he going crazy?

"Boy boy boy, why are you not listing to me?" the voice Allen know to much said to him

"What do you want?" Allen said

"Oh boy, don't be so mean, I'm just getting to know you better"

"I'm telling you, what do you WANT!!!"

Only silence anser his qustion in a monent

"Well, you do know that you are my host, but i just wanted to say that I'm on your side"

"What do you mean?..."

"I mean that you can't change your destiny, even if you want or don't want me, it's ganna happend"

"Im not going to let you take over....Argh!" Allen felt a pain, so powerful that he could'nt move, his eye's felt like they where on fire, that his bone's began to change,

"But boy, I already had" 14th said

Allen dident know what to do. he felt like he was going to die, die without seeing Lenalee, just one more time, just one more kiss.

"Lenalee... please... help... me"

He olmost had the feeling that he couldent see, he couldent do enything.

"If you let me out... The girl you saw there in your mind, she will be projectet by our power, we can project her"

Allen dident know what to think, He wanted to project Lenalee. But not as the 14th

"Not as the 14th Allen" the 14th voice had changed

He knowed that voice

"Mana?" Allen said

"Yes Allen, we will project Lenalee, as Allen and Mana"

Allen was freezing, please don't do this to me Mana, don't let me choice the darkness

"Allen, the darkness is not your enemy, please let me out"

Allen couldent do a thing, just listening to his father that he loved so much, say'd that he chould become the darkness.

He began to close his eye's just letting the darkness compliet him, and all he could see was the darkness, nothing more

The boy that sat in the room began to open his eye's, his skin was grey and showed crosses at his forehead, and now he showed a big smile

"Welcome Home, to the living world 14th " The boy said

…...

Lenalee was just heading back to her room after a hard mission, All she need now was a varmth bath and right back to bed.

She just entered her room and begin to take her uniform of, kinda hurry to get in to the shower, it took her only a minut to take it of and just stormed out to the shower, letting the warm water glide down her body.

It felt so good to get a bath, no stress.

She stood in there for an halv an hour and slowly began to walk out of the shower and over to get her some cloth, and then right back to her bed

She leaned her at her soft bed,and pulled the sheets over her

She was thinking about Allen, what was he doing now? Did he miss her as much as she missed him? He missed him so much, she wanted her to have him right here, right now in bed and just have the feeling that he is hugging her.

She heard the alarm speak, that's wierd? It olmost never startet to speak

She complity freezed when she heard what it said

"All man at ther post! We have an emergency! A Noah had attacked the black order in london, the code is: Walker is turned intro the 14th"

Lenalee began to cry at her sheets

"Allen...kun" Lenalee said

Hoped that you had enjoyed this chapter xD

See you next time xD


	5. Chapter 5

do you love the darkness

Chapter 5

The night

So here I'm back again with the new chapter xD

It's a flashback chapter

The night was beginning to slowly show itself, letting the shadow of the sun disappear from the walls of the black order. Everyone showed their sleepy eye and yawn at the so black moon that seemed to smile at them.

"Are you afraid?"

Suddenly a voice in the dark said.

An Akuma was starring at a white haired boy that seemed to be hurt, the blood on his forehead rolled down at his dirty face. On his other side a long black haired boy seemed to had been passed out,

"So…do you want to die?" the Akuma lv 4 looked at them with a insane smile

But the boy didn't seem to care of it's words, like he wasn't hearing it. In his own thoughts. Then, suddenly he looked up at the Akuma, and a little smile was showed at his lips.

"…………No, to both of your questions" he said and grabbed the giant sword next to him. The white cape of his flapped in the wind.

"So you choose death, boy?"

"As I said……No"

An then he swung the sword up in the air, up over his head, screaming…

"DEATH BALL!"

The explosions came right at the lv 4, didn't letting it escape from the powerful power of the crown clown, and soon enough, the Akuma wasn't there anymore.

Allen fallen down to the ground, letting go of his sword, and looked over to the still unconscious Kanda on his other side.

Where did all that power came from?

Was it really his own power?

……

"Soon"

Allen heard a voice in his head, a very known voice of his.

"Soon, my boy"

Allen began to slowly close his eyes, all he wanted to now was sleep.

Lenalee was running down from the corner, down to a new corner, and a new one and a new one. With Lavi right behind her.

"Slow down Lenalee! I can't keep this speed up with yours"

But it seemed to that Lenalee didn't heard him, or didn't care.

Still running until she was at the door she was searched for, Komui's office. Breathing in and out made her even more helpless,

"Nii-san!"

Lenalee throw the door up, and ran over to Komui's desk, showing some tears rolling down her cheeks. Komui showed a worried face and looked at her as like he knew what made her sad.

"Lena…lee"

"Please Nii-san…where is Allen-kun? Is he alright? Is he hurt…? Is he…"

Suddenly Komui, jumped up of his chair and grabbed Lenalee. And after taking her in to his chest in a hug.

"Lenalee…he is in his room, sleeping, but… he hasn't woke up since we found him and Kanda unconscious in the woods. I don't know if he is alright"

Some more tears showed at Lenalee's eyes

Why is this happening?

"I'm alright……"

Lenalee let go of Komui and looked behind her, just as surprised as Komui was, she saw Allen at the door, holding at his left eye.

Lenalee began to see more and more happier than before, just to see Allen

"Allen-kun I was so worried…I"

He showed a smile, as he always did so people wouldn't ask, and so they didn't had to be worried about him.

"As I said, I'm alright Lenalee" still smiling

"Goodnight"

He walked out from the door and out to the corner, Lenalee was just starring at the door where Allen stood.

"Allen-kun…what was wrong with Allen-kun?"

The night almost covered the whole order in complete darkness, or it felt like it.

Allen was laying down in his bed, and under his sheets, he couldn't sleep, still awake as an ogle at night. Was it because of he didn't want to dream these new weird dreams of his?

He couldn't help it, so he shifted over to look at the wall, felling the cold wall at his skin, and then felling at his scar at his chest, his own power had hurted him? Was he now the evil one, was he really going to be an Noah? Couldn't someone help him? Someone…

Knock knock it sad over from Allen's door

………….

Who was that? This late at night…was it his mind again?...no it sounded real enough

He didn't know if would regret this but then he said.

"Come in"

……..

There she stood, in front of him at the door opening… Lenalee

"Lenalee…why are you here so late?"

She just looked at him with worried eyes, that seemed to be sad, just standing. Allen saw her worried eyes, and wished that she would not be sad. He also saw her now half long hair in the moon light, and that she was not in her uniform, but… a pure white nightdress. That made him kinda nervous about the situation,

"I can't sleep, I had a bad dream, can I sleep here with you Allen-kun?"

Allen showed a red blur in his face, why would Lenalee sleep here? But Lenalee seemed to be sad so he said

"Um..sure then, you can lay over in…"

"I need to have you close to me, as more as possible…Please Allen-kun"

Allen's cheeks began to be more and more red, what was Lenalee saying? Was she serious? The two of them in the same bed? No he was an gentleman, so he wouldn't make her more sad, so he said.

"Okay then, it's alright"

She gave him a smile an then walked over to him, Allan tried to not show his red blur in his face, but he couldn't help it when he made some space on the bed so she could fit. She crawled from the end of the bed and up next to Allen side, showing some skin and her cleavage from her nightdress. Allan felt how warm her legs was when she hit his legs when she crawled over to him. He didn't felt so good about this. Now it was the time to show he was an gentle man, but Lenalee didn't help him by laying so close to him, felling some of her pure skin against his bare chest.

"It's alright…don't be sacred, just hold around me until we fall asleep"

Allen didn't know what to think, but he knew that Lenalee was sad so he made her wish and put the sheets over there body's and hold her tight intro him, even if it is against his bare skin.

"Is this good enough?"

"Yes, just hold me like this" and then Lenalee gave him a big smile

Kinda red in his face he also gave her a smile.

"That's good to hear"

He felt that Lenalee touched his chest now, felling his scar

"Does it hurt?"

"No, not really…"

…….

"Allen-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you afraid?"

Allen looked weird at her

"For what?"

"The stuff that the order said, about you and the 14"

Actually that gave Allen a little relief, that she didn't mean about both of them in the same bed

"Um a little, but don't worry, I'm fine"

Suddenly he felt her lips against his in a kiss, Lenalee kissed Allen.

What just happened? Allen was very confused about the situation, why was Lenalee kissing him? Her soft warm lips against his. The felling of joy filled Allen's mind, but he knew that it was wrong. Or was it?

She kissed him for what seemed like minutes, and then she let go. And his lips getting colder again. She looked him in the eyes, like no other he never had knew. Deep down to his heart and soul.

"Are you still sacred?"

……..

"I'm felling......numb?"

"If I'm here with you…do you still fear then?"

"Lenalee…"

"Please…let me a part of this and then…we can survive"

He felt that when Lenalee took her hand up to his head and brushed his cheek. He didn't know what to say, it felt good… but… was it right? He could not help it but to take his own hand up from the sheets and feel her with his own hands. Felling her hair, down to her cheeks. So warm. Down deeper slowly her neck, an then her chest. So warm and soft

But he was holding back, he wanted to feel all of her beautiful body against his. But it was Lenalee……one of the first persons Allen knew from when he first came to the black order. He had to be an gentlemen. Or else… would Lenalee get hurt form his dark mind

"It's ok"

Allan looked weird at her. But saw that his hand, without notes, had go deeper and deeper down, to the space where he wanted to feel her so badly.

He wanted to say sorry…but he could't. he was numb. He was really felling her.

"Then promise me a thing, Allen-kun"

……

"You will not be alone, I'm with you, even if you turn intro an Noah… I'm going to save you"

"Lenalee…I"

"Then promise me one thing, Allen-kun"

……

"Love me"

He regret it, kissing her soft neck, greedily but gentle. Tasting her, felling her deep breathing. She knew that he promised her that now. She also grabbed him intro her skin, kissing. He felt all of her body, from neck to legs. Getting warmer and warmer, hearing her breath fast and deep. Kissing every part of her soft skin.

He began to lift him self up and up over her body, while she still tried to kiss his lips she so deeply wanted. But she got his kiss again, and down to her legs, where he for a while kissed or licked all parts of them. She was getting warmer and warmer. Going up so he meet her face to face, kissing her gently and while he did that. He slowly took her nightdress of her, over her head. So her bare skin was complete naked for Allen. He had ever seen her like that. The strong Lenalee he knew, and had fight right beside with. Was now more helpless and naked.

He took the next step and took his legs between hers, and made his move. Slowly back and forth. Holding Lenalee so close to him, and she hold him really tight and kinda violent against her bare skin. Breathing so fast. He knew that Lenalee was in pain but he also knew she enjoyed it in a way. Hearing her breathing made him feel so strong, loving her made him feel happy

Still after some time, moving back and forth with Lenalee, it almost came to it's end. He moved faster, holding tighter to her, and then they both stopped moving and instead breathing deeply in and out. Allen moved himself from her and over to the other side of the bed, still breathing deeply. Lenalee breath a lot of air in and lay over at Allen chest. They both smiled at each other. Felling both heartbeats

Back to the story:

An exorcist stood back, seeing his bodys of after one thrown away by a more powerful enemy than the Akuma. Then the white haired boy came closer to him.

"Please..don't.. INNOCENCE!!"

But the boy took the little ball from his hand and destroyed it, with only one hand.

"No don't"

The white haired boy smiled insanely at him, tried to let his top hat on his head, sit a little better.

"And so, the new chapter starts" he sad

Hope that you liked the chapter xD

See you next time


	6. Chapter 6

Do you love the darkness

Chapter 6

"The boy, the girl and the destiny"

so hey you guys, long time no se

Well, I wanted to finish this story and because of a review, "do you love the darkness" is back 

so enjoy 

"bean sprout"

The white haired boy looked at the long black haired boy, than seemed to fight him since his katana was pointed at him.

"bean sprout? Oh my silly boy, don't you understand?"

The white haired boy grinned some time, happily looking at his pray, and then showed his move so fast, that not even Kanda did see it. Right behind him, he stood, smiling insanely.

"I'm not this bean sprout you are talking about, no ,no ,no, I'm much older"

Kanda first saw him right behind him after his words were saying.

"I'm that you called a noah, the 14th of them actually. Well just call me 14th ok? It's much more easier to remember"

Kanda almost throwed his katana behind him, in the hope of that he hit him. But the 14th seemed to dodge it.

"Bean sprout, 14th? It doesn't matter, to me your still just my enemy"

The 14th looked at him with weird eyes.

"I see, so you really just hate the boy, don't you?"

Flashback:

"Do you love me"

The beautiful woman sat just next to him, at some flowers and animals that didn't pay attention to them. Her hair was all black but her eyes was, purple

"This again? I told you all the time, yeah I love you" the man that sat next to her was dark at his skin, white hair at grey eyes.

"but still, what about noahs ark? What about me? Are you going to leave me and my babys?"

He hold up his hands to is head like he had talked about this many times before.

"I just need time, my brother is talking about that our family is the thing we most think about for the first"

"I see"

"Don't take it that way"

He folded out his arm around her waist, but she just looked the other way.

"I will kill just to let you smile"

He put his lips at her neck, and teased her so she would just look at him. And It worked.

"you and your human desires, but can't you take me with you?"

Then he pulled her dress a little more down, but she didn't stop him by doing that, so he continued to pull down. Until her body was showed, completely naked, soft, warm. He pulled her up to him so that he could fell her. Kissed her some more at the neck

"I will do my best"

The rain was starting, the day of the new area was begun.

There stood some people out at the wet grass. their coats was flipping so their hood always felt down from their faces.

"Noah! What are you going!" the white haired Noah stood a few centimeters from a giant white box.

"I'm sorry 14th, I can't let you in" there was a man, with a long beard, standing at a door in the giant box.

The other noahs looked at the man with hateful eyes.

"First you took innocence from me, and now the ark?"

"I have to, the humankind has to have all the creature we might have, but we don't need the noah to the new world"

"You can't do this to me!" the 14 yelled at him

The man just stood there. Looking at them like they ware dogs to him.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of innocence and her children"

"Come back here Noah!"

"Come on boy, show your power"

Kanda was laying down on the ground… no one could defeat the 14th noah, and then! He head someone above him…

"Tell me who you are!" it was Komuis voice

14th looked gladly at him

"My name is Neah! It's a pleasure to meet you sir"

But then… no one of them thought she would have come…

She came in from the big door in the entrance, only focusing on one person; the 14th

"Lenalee?" Komui said

But what Neah said was kinda deferent

"Innocence" he said

My sorry it took me so long to get back on the story, but Do you love the darkness is almost done. so thanks to you that wanted to read this fanfiction and leaved a review x)

So you next time in the last chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Do you love the darkness

Chapter 7

The Reason

So this is gonna be the the last chapter in the 'do you love the darkness' fanfiction that I wrote, so to all of you guys that wanted to read and hold on to this fic, thanks

And sorry to you guys that didn't understand the meaning of chapter 6, my bad

It's a flashback where the 14th Neah, where with his old love, the innocence, and wanted to build a new world with her and her kids, but then Neah was betrayed by Noah, that only took 2 of every animal, and innocence with him

Enjoy

"Lenalee!" Komui screamed up from the stairs, but Lenalee was full concentrated by looking at the 14th with a pale look.

14th looked at Lenalee,

"Heart." He said

Lenalee had a hard time breathing. She had run from the order where she left in a hurry.

"Allen-kun, stop doing this!" Lenalee screamed out loud

Kanda, Komui and now Lavi, that was running from the basement to the second level. He looked confused at Lenalee.

"Lenalee! Don't come near him…" Lavi screamed to her, until Komui yelled at him.

"Lavi! Let Lenalee take this one okay?"

Lavi nodded, and with fear in his eyes, he looked at 14th and Lenalee, the same time.

"So there you are Heart." The 14th said with an smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm here to talk to Allen-kun."

"So, you're the host for the heart? I'm I right? Silly girl, I can see her in you, she was called innocence, known as the heart."

Lenalee looked pale at the 14th. What did he mean by that? Is there a person in her mind? That dream about the innocence? That might had been her. After all this time looked for it, it has always been there, in herself.

"So, should I kill you, and her at the same time?"

"Why would you kill her? It's the heart we're talking about!" Komui yelled out, so that the 14th would forget killing Lenalee, and concentrate on him.

"Human, I'm not in the mood, If I got the power of the heart, then I might be able to defeat my brother."

He pointed the giant sword Crown Clown against Komui,

"Don't say I don't know what I am doing."

"Tell me your real name." Lenalee yelled out.

The 14th looked pale at her crying face, Lenalee was crying out loud.

"Did the heart talk to you?" 14th

"JUST TELL ME YOUR NAME!" Lenalee yelled harder, she just had a voice in her head, telling her who Neah really was. To defeat him, he had to tell his human name.

"My name is Neah."

"Don't you even say that! Heart told me who you really are! After all Allen-kun had told me about you!"

The 14th turned his face, to be sad, really sad.

"How should Allen-kun ever had learn to control the ark? Only you and the Earl can do that."

Komui, Lavi, even Kanda looked pale at the 14th now.

"My name is Mana Walker." The 14th said with a hard face, looking at Lenalee.

Lenalee was still crying, looking at him with an angry face. How could he do this to Allen-kun? Turn him intro a doll, that he could control when he died and turned over to Allen-kun's body.

Allen was sitting on a chair. He was bounded with chains around it. He was crying to.

"why Mana?"

The clown that stood, looking at the bright light, looked at Allen with a sad face.

"Allen, I'm not the bad guy here."

"Then why did you do this to me?"

"because that you are strong, we can be the new Millennium earl together."

"Allen-kun! Wake up!" Lenalee screamed.

In the main time, while Mana talked to Allen. The 14th ran all the way to Lenalee, in such a hurry that Lenalee didn't saw his moves. Then he took his hands around her neck, and hold them tight.

"Lenalee!" all of the order yelled out, and activated their innocence and ran against them.

"Allen…kun… help…" Lenalee couldn't breath.

"No silly girl, this time he would not help you, even if he loves you he can't do anything about it, we're gonna be the new millennium…"

"_No_."

The 14th slipped Lenalee's neck, so she felt on the floor, breathing after the air. All of the exorcist stopped, looking at the 14th taking on the cursed eye. He talked to himself, but even Lenalee and the others heard it.

"You can't do this Allen! We're family, we can role the world together!"

"_No, you're the weak one, you wanted to the love of yours, just to get the power to forget all of your memory of your past, but I'm not letting you take my body to that sin_"

The 14th yelled as the finger of his slowly at painfully, pressed the tree fingers down to the eyeball, and the blood started to show.

"Allen, don't do this to me! I'm gonna let you live."

"_Mana, just remember this, and try to remember our past together as is was for me." _

The tree fingers had the grip at the eye, and force the eye out.

"_I love you Mana."_

The 14th screamed out loud, when he pulled out the eye , the eye that he had cursed Allen with.

He was Allen now, just when he hit the floor, he saw the clown that was his past. He knew he wasn't there, but Allen knew he was there in his heart.

The clown smiled at him.

"_Thank you." _Mana said, and disappeared with the light.

…

He head a voice. A voice of an angel by his side.

"Allen-kun are you there?" Lenalee said to him, he looked at her crying face, she is beautiful.

His head was on her legs, he touched his eye, and felt an eyepatch sitting there. He might be blind on one of his eyes now, but he could still see Lenalee, that was the best thing he knew.

"Yeah, I'm alright Lenalee, I'm alright."

Lenalee didn't stop crying, but she got the most beautiful smile, he ever had seen.

Weeks later…

"EEEEEEHHHHH?" Komui screamed out from his office. All of the exorcist that walked the way up to his office, turned right away and actually ran away.

"ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT YOU MADE MY SWEET LENALEE-CHAN PREGNANT!"

Allen stood behind some books that was on the floor, and a lot of paper work. He looked kinda afraid of the even more yelled komui. Lenalee stood in the front of the books with a weird smile, and a little more stomach. Not big, but bigger than usual.

"You see Nii-san before I took to the other order, I wanted to sleep in the same bed as Allen-kun, and so it happed that we're going to have our first child." Lenalee smiled, she was actually so happy that she was going to be a mom, and even better with the man she loved most in the world.

"OUR FIRST? IS HE GOING TO UNDRESS YOU EVERY NIGHT AND JUST MAKING YOU DO THIS?"

"No we're both agreeing about when we want more kids, this might not be the last time we are getting a child, and you know Nii-san? You're going to babysit because you're there uncle."

Komui looked a lot more happy now actually.

"re… really? Well then, that's alright. But Allen-kun! If you even do a dirty thing my sister don't like, then I might have to kill you."

"ye..yes, understood." Allen was still a little afraid of Komui, but when Lenalee took his hand, waved' see yaa' to Komui and walked out with him. He felt only happiness.

He touched her stomach, and smiled at her. She smiled back at him.

"I love you Lenalee." Allen said.

"I love you to Allen-kun." Lenalee said,

And then they kissed each other.

_So that was my fanfiction of -man until now ^^ _

_Hope that your guys liked it, as I like to wrote it. I hope that I will have a new fanfiction ready soon, we have to wait a little, but I will do my best x) _

_I know that my English isn't that good yet, but I will practice it, and come out with new storys and Fanfiction. I'm also doing some video work at the time, where I'm gonna voice act with some of my buddy's, so you can see that to if that is something._

_Thanks to all of you that wanted to read this fanfiction _

_Read more of the cool fanfictions on the site, they are good_

_See yaa later ^^ _


End file.
